


Andromanche

by mific



Series: Old Guard Origins Portraits [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Once, I was worshipped as a god.
Series: Old Guard Origins Portraits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Andromanche

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing a dozen other things, but no, all I want to do is paint "Old Guard" portraits. Painted with watercolours - putting the blood spatter on at the end was terrifying.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ccd4/awcyesd79hb3bf0zg.jpg)


End file.
